The production of cosmetic products, such as skin care products, hair care products, fragrances, etc., typically generates wastewaters that are difficult to treat. These wastewaters include, for example, sizing agents, wetting chemicals, dyes, pigments, softening agents, surfactants, oils, natural oils, fragrances, and other additives. Due to the presence of these materials, the wastewaters are often characterized by a high pH, suspended solids (SS), chemical oxygen demand (COD), color, and alkalinity. Such wastewaters must be suitably treated before they may be discharged into sewer systems.